ouills_mental_asylumfandomcom-20200215-history
Gok the Sock
"The one with cum was better" -Gok, commenting on hentai Bio Gok the Sock is a medic in the asylum. He was one of the first members to be recruited by Ouill before the revolt. He is known to be crazed madman among the Asylum Dwellers, often found in the medical room experimenting on body parts and organs for no reason other than for "shits and giggles" because Dwellers have never trusted him enough to experiment on them. He was taken to the Isle of Wight Institution For the Mentally ill after being found kidnapping regular people and using them for his own mad experiments, which often involved replacing body parts with cybernetic parts, or just using them as test subjects for his warped ambitions, most of which ended up in death of the subject. He kept at this for 3 years until the police finally found him and brought him to the asylum. Backstory Gok's exact birthdate and age are still up for debate, as his birth certificate and other credentials have since all been lost. It is known that he was born and raised in Australia, but where exactly he lived is unknown. He did well in Science and medical studies, eventually earning a degree and getting into an Australian university. After being found dissecting the class pet to see what was wrong with it (it had a cold at the time) he was expelled. After this, Gok spiraled into insanity, finding an old hospital and inhabiting it. That was when he kidnapped his first subject. During his time in the asylum, he spent a lot of time building tools to heal, and not torture. He was trying to turn his life around. He used parts from around the asylum and blueprints he stole while on a vacation in New Mexico when he was a teenager, but never got to build them because he could not find the pieces. He finished building the first prototype of the "medigun" just a few weeks before the asylum revolt. Roles in major events Gok's research he had done in his cell while in the asylum proved a great help to the Asylum Dwellers on their mission to bring down the Head. While activating the ubercharge on the medigun prototype he built, it shorted out and was destroyed by stray bullets. After this, he was forced to let several inmates die, but was not daunted by the sights. He later saved Ouill's life, killing a deadnaught guard that was about to crush him with just a shotgun. Gok stayed in the asylum, even after Pudis, Llux and Lieutenant Breadsticks left due to Crimson's impact on the asylum. He was suspicious about her, though said nothing about it as to not raise an argument and anger Ouill since he didn't want to sleep outside. He and Cloaker later went to Pudis' side when Crimson unleashed the robot army they had in the asylum onto them, proving a great help in the battle. Position in the group Gok is regarded as the group's medic, though even that is debatable as nobody trusts him to operate on them without permanent damage. He hasn't gotten a better title than this because nobody really likes him, often kind of wishing he'd stop trying to be funny and go away. Trivia * Gok's nickname (Gok the Sock) came from when Ouill first met him. When they were talking at lunch, Gok mentioned that he had entire suitcase of socks due to the asylum's famously dirty floors, forcing him to wear at least four pairs a day. Ouill thought of the name of the top of his head. * He wears a loadout identical to Youtuber Skymin Slash because he is unoriginal. * I wrote this up in less than an hour.